In the Dark of the Night
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Set in HBP after the attack on the Burrow. Not canon and AU. Molly faces her past ... but will she break under the pressure?


A./N.: This is a joint story with PaintMeIntrigued. We appreaciate you reading this and hopefully reviewing it as well. ;)

_**In the Dark of the Night**_

"MOLLY! ... Oh God, Molly!"

Arthur screamed for his wife even as his feet carried him forward. He saw the Burrow explode and his only thought was to get to his wife. He even abandoned his daughter and Harry but as always he followed his heart and his heart ordered him in no uncertain terms to get to his wife and see her safe.

Pushing aside the reeds all around him, Arthur finally reached the clearing on which the Burrow stood ... or what once had been the Burrow, the home of his family.

Molly stood not far from the house. Her eyes were tear-filled and Arthur could see clearly, even from this distance, that her shoulders were shaking with barely suppressed sobs.

Before he could reach her a dark shadow materialized out of thin air right beside Molly. It took on the shape of Fenrir Greyback, who sneered horribly at the matriarch of the Weasley clan. Molly took a side back, away from the werewolf, sidling and angling her body so that she stood in front of her sons.

"Well, well, well, if that isn't little Molly Prewett ... the pretty, fun-loving, boisterous Molly Prewett?" Fenrir asked with a grim smile on his face.

With a jolt Arthur remembered that Fenrir and once asked Molly out on a date and had been, rather rudely, informed that she would rather go out with Grindelwald then with him.

Arthur saw the same memory in his wife's eyes and knew that she was now wishing she had never said those words. Without further warning and before any of them could react in any way, Fenrir slashed out and grabbed Molly painfully at the throat, apparating immediately to an unknown destination.

Arthur ran forward to the spot his wife had occupied only split-seconds ago and dropped to his knees, sobs racking through his body.

3 Days Later.

The Ministry had been looking high and low for Fenrir and his captive, but all of their attempts were proving faulty. Everywhere they looked; every idea they thought of, ended at a dead end. There were no other options then to send out a search team ago and look high and low ... everywhere in England, and everywhere in Europe.

Arthur was a wreck ... and even though he showed no emotions in front of anyone but his close friends at the Order, the Ministry workers saw the pain in him just the same. The bags under his eyes said everything. He had been awake with no sleep at all for these whole 3 days. He worked late every night, not going home until Kingsley forced him to, thinking of everywhere Fenrir could have taken his beloved wife.

He tried remembering any hints he could've given from their time at school together that would prove helpful now. He pumped Remus for information, too, working side by side with him as much as humanly possible.

But still, there was no tracing Fenrir. He was a practiced murderer and captor.

A skilled duellist and conniver.

Never would they be able to find him, if they didn't start thinking as demented as he did.

That though, was what Arthur was most afraid of: Never finding her, or finding her dead. He kept his thoughts as much as he could on the positive side, but there really was none. All he had was hope, and the praying he did every second he worked, un-intentionally. He would just find himself begging God for his wife's life ...

He had children that needed her ...

He needed her, selfishly enough ... He needed her the most, he knew. His children would still have him, (God forbid Molly wasn't found), but he would never have the love of his life again. Shaking these thoughts, he turned back to where Kingsley was looking him straight in the eyes and yelling ... apparently he had spaced out and had ignored him accidently.

Kingsley was very worried for him, and so was Remus, who was standing beside them.

Meanwhile Molly fought her hardest to stay alive. She tried vainly to remember how many days had past ... but she couldn't. The dungeon was dark and had no windows through which she could have seen the sun.

Arthur tried to focus his thoughts and attention on Remus and Kingsley. He saw their lips moving but somehow the words got lost before they reached him.

"Arthur, we really have to allow our search-parties time to rest. They are wary and overtired. They are no good to the cause if we don't let them sleep. This inattentiveness could cause their deaths if ... when we encounter Fenrir," Kingsley muttered the last words insecurely.

Arthur was about to explode angrily at Kingsley but Remus cut across him.

"He is right, Arthur," he mumbled.

"Both of you have no idea what you're talking about! You two would do the same for your wives if you were married!"

"But we aren't," Kingsley replied softly.

"And THIS is why. Neither of you would fight for her."

"Arthur, relax ... We'll find M-Molly ... We will." Remus urged his friend to believe, but Arthur shook his head and turned away from them.

He walked towards the lift, not daring to look at either of them.

"I'm going home to my family," he mumbled. "I'll be wide awake, so if you find out anything floo me or something ... if not, then let the search-parties sleep and I will be here at 7 in the morning for more searching."

Remus and Kingsley could only nod as they watched him leave. When he was finally gone, they looked into one another's wary faces ... What would happen if they didn't find her?

As Arthur drudged the few last steps towards the newly rebuilt Burrow, he noticed that no lights were on in the house. His children had obviously gone to sleep already. He was glad and felt ashamed of that gratitude, but it meant that he wouldn't have to deal with their sad and scared faces ... or hear the suddenly so small voices asking when mummy would come home again ... or feel their eyes on him as if afraid that he would fall apart every second now.

Finally reaching his front door, Arthur groped for his wand to unlock the door ... but suddenly he stopped cold.

A dagger stuck in the worn oak boards of the door ... and attached to it was a letter ... with something dripping off one corner of the page ... something which looked remarkably like ...

"Blood!" Arthur barely managed to hold back the scream forming in his throat. "Oh my God, Molly, what is this sick pervert doing to you?"

Molly yelped in pain as another cruciatus curse hit her squarely in the chest. Her body contorted in pain, limps straining against her bonds.

"Stop. Stop ... Please stop."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her eyes were begging, filled with tears from her loss ... She wanted her husband ... She wanted her children ... She wanted the pain to stop. She bit her lip, shaking her head at how weak she suddenly felt and looked down at the cold, wood floor beneath her.

Fenrir stood there a moment, staring down on her and then grabbed her shirt and pulled her up to stand in front of him, but she couldn't. Her legs gave out completely ... The curses he'd put on her had taken all of her strength and she could no longer stand. She fell into his arms and looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You told me while we were in school that you loved me. If you love me, let me go. Let me go back to who I love ... please. My children need me, my husband needs me ... I'll do anything, Fenrir. Anything."

He stared at her, unblinkingly, and no emotion written on his face. Until, he grinned.

"Well, you are already my captive ... What else could I ask for? That's all I ever wanted, Molly ... A life with you to live with you and be with you forever ... Now I have you," he smiled menacingly. "Why would I ever give you back?"

Grabbing the dagger out of the wood of his home, Arthur tore off the letter angrily and prevented his tears from spilling over. He read the quick, messy writing of Fenrir Greyback's script.

"N ... No ... NO!"

Taking the dagger with him, he stowed it, the letter, and his wand back in his pocket and apparated back to the Ministry. This couldn't wait until morning.

Remus sat at Tonks' desk with his head in his hands and groaned deeply. He had turned the country upside down and there was still no sign of Molly. Where could Fenrir have taken her? Was there maybe a childhood home ... or a bought place somewhere?

Again he groaned and let his head slid out of his hands and drop to the wooden desk with a bang. He was too tired to really think. His thoughts were moving in circles, tighter and tighter around each other and faster and faster until he felt like throwing up.

Gentle hands were wrapped around his shoulders and strong fingers began to massage his nape.

"How long have you been here?" Tonks asked softly.

"Dunno ..." he muttered warily.

"Hmmm ... I see. And when had you planned to come home and to bed?" she asked her next question, unrelenting.

Remus' only response was another heart-felt groan. Contrary to Arthur's believe he had someone to look out for. His biggest fear was that something would happen to Tonks ... and worse that he was the someone to hurt her.

Tonks sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you're worried about Molly."

He nodded mutely.

"But I'm worried about you."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you worried about me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong, per say ... you're just, out of sorts lately. Worried is one thing but not obsessing. I love Molly like a mother but I'm still here for you, and Arthur, and those children ... Remus, we WILL find her. Molly is stronger than that; to just give up like all of you think she will..."

"How do you know she'll be ok?"

"Because it's Molly we're talking about! She's lived through one war already, seven kids, and more heartache then a lot of us could ever imagine ... Fenrir is a fight but not a strong one. And if something does happen she will still make it out alive. She would never leave Arthur or her kids ... never."

Her breathing was laboured and painful, and she felt as though she was running out of breaths. The long, thick rag was tied tightly around her mouth, cutting into it. She clenched her teeth down on it, allowing more air to be able to escape into her throat. Sweat beads were pouring down her face and she was incredibly pale. Small circles were dancing in front of her eyes before she blacked out.

'This,' she thought... 'this, is my death ...'

And she was unafraid. For the strength she had was gone, but the little fight she had left kept her mentally strong.

"REMUS!" Arthur screamed, barging into the room just as Tonks pulled away from his embrace.

"What is it?" He stood immediately.

Arthur panted and handed him the letter, his hand shaking. "T ... this."

"What does it say?" Remus' face was pale and weary.

"He says, he'll make an agreement ... so we can have Molly back ... He says he wants something ... er ... someone."

"Well, then, mate, who does he want?"

"He ... He ..." He looked down at the letter ... He felt so selfish ... When he looked up, his eyes bore into Remus' ... "He wants you."

Molly's eyes snapped open at once when she felt Fenrir's teeth nibble at her neck. Tears sprang to her eyes immediately and she whimpered as best her gag allowed her to. She wriggled underneath him and tried to buck him off her but he just laughed at her feeble attempts. His teeth fastened on her neck and Molly froze when she felt his teeth lightly piercing her skin.

He chuckled softly and flicked out his tongue, licking the two tiny wounds then moving his tongue lower over her collarbone. She squirmed again as his hand hovered over her left breast. And again Fenrir barred his teeth at her.

"Hold still or I _will _bite you."

With tears in her eyes she surrendered and held perfectly still ... despite his ministrations.

"He wants me?" Remus asked disbelievingly. "Why would he want me?"

Tonks, though, had frantically gripped the side of her desk for support and leaned heavily against it, her legs suddenly gone weak. Her analytical mind immediately presented her with far too many answers to that question.

"Remus, I understand ... if you ... well, if you hesitate ..."

"HESITATE! You bet I hesitate to deliver myself into the hands of a raving lunatic!" Remus growled.

"So my wife's life means nothing to you?" Arthur screamed.

"That's not what I said, Arthur!" Remus defended himself.

"Your hesitation says that!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Arthur," Remus went on dangerously, and Arthur didn't reply.

Looking at his friend of some 12 years or more, Arthur sighed and didn't reply. It was almost full moon ... it wasn't right to try and get Remus more angry and ...

"Oh sweet Merlin."

Arthur suddenly went pale, tears swelling in his bloodshot, and dark circled eyes.

"What?"

"It's almost full moon ... tomorrow night ... what if he ... he ..."

"He'll kill her," Alastor interjected, stepping into the cramped space of Arthur's office. "We have to find her ... I know where she is, Arthur ..." He looked at Remus and Tonks. "But we do have to make a trade ..."

Remus paled.

"I can't be in his presence ... not alone."

"Remus, it will be alright." Tonks rubbed his shoulders.

"I don't mean to sound weak but ... we'll kill each other, too ... and Molly if she's still there ... who's to say he won't keep her and just want both of us?"

"That's true and it's why I came up with a new plan," Alastor replied, beckoning them to follow him.

Anxiously they all followed him, not sure what to expect of the old warrior. Remus' heart was beating as wildly in his chest of Arthur's was in his. Both for different reasons of course but still very similar. They were both deadly afraid of Fenrir Greyback and what they would find in his lair.

A high-pitched scream tore through the silence of the old ruin. Molly had not been able to hold still as Fenrir had ripped open her shirt and fondled her brutally. Now a large bite wound adorned her right shoulder, every tooth of Fenrir clearly visible.

Alastor moved the party to Kingsley's stall in the Aurore office. Kingsley himself was already waiting for them there ... as were Bill, Charlie and Snape. Arthur's eyes bugged out as he saw the Potion's Master but he kept quiet ... Albus Dumbledore trusted him and they _did _need all the help they could get.

"There is a way to keep you safe, Remus, and still be able to fool Greyback into giving over Molly," Alastor explained with a grim smile on his face. "All we need to do is create a simulacra ... an exact copy of you with as much of your power to cloak it into your aura and fool him into believing it is really you when in reality it is only a charm. This also means you won't be able to actually assist us into getting Molly. You will have to stay far away from the site or Greyback might sense two of your auras and get suspicious. Snape here will help you with the charm ... I do hope you boys will be able to play nicely when now there is a woman's life at stake." Alastor glowered fiercely at both young men and waited for their grudging nods. Then he turned to Arthur. "You have to promise ... swear you will behave yourself and not ruin the whole operation by losing your temper and doing something foolish." Again he glared fiercely and received a nod in return. "Good, now the place where I believe Fenrir is hiding is the old ruins of a muggle military base used during World War II ... that would be the war against Grindelwald for us."

After everyone had agreed and understood everything, they all left for the military base. The only one who didn't go, was Remus, and Tonks stayed behind with him, begging him to come home with her ... telling him she knew Alastor would bring word as soon as they got back. Eventually, he agreed and apparated beside his girlfriend.

As soon as Remus set foot on the ground before his house, he knew that he couldn't stay away from the search-party. He realised all of a sudden that he had acted selfishly and knew that Molly's life was more important than his conscience. He at least would have the opportunity and the means to defend himself against Greyback.

Turning on his heels, Remus did the only thing his mind and heart dictated. He apparated to the military base ... to stand loyally by his friends, like a true Gryffindor.

Molly was whimpering in pain, clutching the wound.

"Fenrir, Fenrir, please. Please don't."

He grinned and lowered his mouth to her neck again.

"Not again. Please, please not again please," she begged breathlessly. "Please no ... No."

He shook his head, grabbing her mouth with his right hand and clamping it shut. She struggled under him and tried screaming out anyway, grabbing his hand away, and biting him, but nothing worked.

Now, he bit deep into the vulnerable flesh of her neck and blood squished out from the piercings. It slid between his crooked, yellow teeth and onto his chin. It tasted delicious to him, and closing his eyes he wallowed in the pleasure of killing her slowly, yet painfully, and using it for his benefit all at the same time.

"No ... No, ahh ... Ah, God, please. Please," she begged now, looking upward before closing her eyes and sobbing. Fenrir had let go of her moments before and stood, pacing the room as she pulled herself into a tight ball and rocked slowly, trying to stop the pain all over her body.

"Molly, might I ask you something?"

"I'm sure you will even if I say no," she replied.

Fenrir chuckled darkly.

"Your blood tastes low in protein ... low in vitamins and ... and things humans need to stay alive, my love. Now, since you aren't dead ... that means something else must be taking your essentials ... I've kept you well fed ... that can only mean one thing."

"Do you know what that one thing is?"

"No...But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You have no strength, Molly ... Something inside you is taking it ... It needs it more than you do ..."

"Something like what?"

"Something like a child."

Arthur was all antsy as they quietly approached the military base near the North Sea shore. During WWII the muggles had started their aircrafts from here but now all that was left were some all collapsed buildings and rusty barbed-wire fences.

All of a sudden a howl rang out through the night.

Molly tried to scramble backwards as she watched in horror as Fenrir threw back his head and let loose a terrifying howl. She could feel his anger radiating off him in waves crashing over her. His eyes glazed over with a mad fanatism which frightened her more than his threats to kill her. Wishing fervently she could reach her wand in one of the other rooms nearby, Molly kept backing up till she hit the wall. Cowering there in a tight ball, she wished for the power to turn invisible ... but no such luck.

Fenrir turned towards her with such a look of madness in his eyes that Molly knew her end had come.

"He knocked you up again? HE DARED TO TOUCH YOU!" he roared and Molly cringed. "You will pay for letting his filthy muggle-lover touch you!"

Though Greyback wasn't transformed, he still had long fingernails like claws. Since Molly's shirt was already slashed open, he took his pointer finger and dug it across her stomach. The line spread apart and began gushing with blood, and now she feared for her child's life, not her own. She gasped in pain and struggled against him as he bound her hands and legs together with thick rope. He stuffed the rag back into her mouth and pushed himself up off her, putting all of his weight on her abdomen.

She opened her mouth in pain, screaming the most she could. After a few moments of smiling down on her, watching her struggle, he noticed something was seriously wrong. Other than what he wanted done. A little worried despite himself, Fenrir removed the gag for her to better breath. Her stomach convulsed, as did her throat and as she began throwing up, blood gushed from her mouth too. She was pale and sweating profusely, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"N ... n ... no ..." she forced out before she coughed up more blood. "No ... no ... not my child ... Please ... Let me live long enough for my child, please," she begged, trying hard to roll over so she didn't have to throw up while lying on her back.

The blood was flowing freely down her front and shoulders, creating a pool around her.

"Arthur lad, get down!" grumbled Alastor, pulling Arthur from his standing position to where the others crouched down behind the burnt skeleton of a plane. His magic eye wheeled around his socket; taking in all the surroundings and x-raying walls.

"Alastor! Did anyone else hear that bloody howl, or are you all just bloody deaf?" Arthur said fiercely; struggling to get free from Moody's grip. "Molly's in there … and who knows what that fucking werewolf is doing to her! Now if you don't mind, can you let me go so I can go save my wife from his dirty hands!"

"Arthur shut up, or so help me ..."

"Arthur, we won't be getting anywhere if you keep your voice like that," whispered Remus calmly.

Arthur's shoulders shrugged after a while, and was rewarded with a gentle, but slightly rough squeeze by Moody.

"Come on now, lad, we'll get her … just a few more minutes"

"Yeah" Arthur sighed "A few more minutes to lo ..."

A loud piercing scream echoed from the building. A scream of pain and terror, which sent a shiver down all of their backs.

"That was her," Arthur whispered urgently "That was my Molly!"

"Arthur stay put, mate" Remus said, helping Moody to hold him down.

Arthur's face burned red with anger as he held his breath. Remus was right, blowing his cover was in no way going to help himself, and therefore, clearly was in no way to help save his wife. Waiting, he closed his eyes tightly, and withheld the bubble of anger that was urging to burst from his stomach.

Molly felt something tear through her stomach and could hold back the piercing scream erupting from her throat. With the last shreds of her strength, she tried to push Fenrir off her. Her hands came up against his chest and her legs bent to aide her in arching her back and throwing him off her. Through the blood loss by the shoulder wound Molly's strength and diminished drastically and now she could only push weakly against Fenrir's chest, no real hindrance.

Another tear went through her body and Molly screamed anew, fearing by now that she might lose her child ... Arthur's child. Again her feet were planted firmly onto the floor and she pushed upwards and to the side, trying to dislodge him. Immediately she noticed that had been a grave mistake.

Yet another tear went through her, stronger and larger than the ones before. Her placenta was disengaging itself from her womb. Knowing from her previous pregnancies what that could mean, she slacked instantly, collapsing back onto the floor. She knew she was losing her child.

The long cut on her chest and stomach had ripped open wider also but she hadn't noticed initially through the pain in her womb. Now blood gushed out and over her onto the floor.

Molly felt spasm after spasms ripple through her body and was too weak even to cry out. Fenrir grinned evilly down at her, having succeeded in riding his plaything of this unfortunate flaw in his master-plan. Soon he would be able to enjoy her fully and soon another plaything would be his. Remus, the traitor, would be his. Remus, the tiny boy who had cried so much when he had cornered him. Remus, his first victim. Laughing coldly, he stepped off Molly and looked dispassionately down on her. With leisurely flick of his wand wiped away the blood and healed the cut in her belly ... no need for her to die so soon of blood-loss and before he had had his fun.

Molly felt the familiar feeling of contractions course through her body, and knew that whether alive or dead she would have to deliver her child soon. There was no waiting; the wounds would bring the birth on quick...as they already had.

She screamed out in pain, beginning to breathe in and out quickly, trying to assuage the burning and agony she felt.

"Ah ... ah, Art ... Arthur." She sobbed. "I w ... want Arthur. Ahh ..." She cried, throwing her head back in despair. "Why would you do this? Why would you want me?" she begged for an answer, but none came.

Panting, she tried pulling herself up higher against the brick wall, but the pain was too intense and she was too weak. She collapsed, giving up on pulling herself up, and somewhat giving up on having her baby...she couldn't do it. She had no means of cutting the cord, no blanket, no helping hand. She was utterly alone, and dying.

"That's it! I can't sit idly by and listen to her scream. I'm going in."

Before anyone could stop him, Arthur was darting for the door. He tore it open and ran inside, taking the stairs three at a time to the highest room, where he heard his wife still screaming. Kingsley, Remus, Alastor, Bill, and Charlie stood guard outside until Alastor asked Remus to follow him in.

Instinctively, sensing his wife's presence, Arthur knew where he had to look for his Molly. The door to the room Molly was in, wasn't even locked, and the second he opened it he shot out curses at Fenrir, pulling him off his wife and knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

"Molly." Arthur ran to his wife and fell beside her, his knees hitting the hard, wooden floor in one quick moment of fear and anger. "Molly, Molly, talk to me. Love, please." His tears came quick now, falling off his cheeks and onto the wound on her shoulder. "Oh, God. Molly."

She was only somewhat coherent at that moment, her mind going back and forth from awake to sleeping, living to dying, fighting or giving up.

"Arthur?" she managed weakly when she finally came to. He was yelling her name, screaming for her to please answer him, and now she finally did, he sobbed, pulling her close to him.

Blood rolled down her back from the wound on her shoulder and Arthur stayed far away from it, so as not to irritate it, but still held her as close to his heart as possible.

"Molly, I'm going to get you to St. Mungo's, I ..."

"There's no time, Arthur ... I have to have the baby now. Here."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Baby? Molly ... Wh ... I ..."

"Arthur, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her.

"You're delusional, love. You're hurt, and out of sorts, and scared. Just, let me carry you. I'll take you to the hospital. They ..."

She screamed out in pain, the loudest and most agonizing scream Arthur had ever heard from her, and watching her desperately clutch her stomach he knew she wasn't joking. She was pregnant ... somehow ... and she was having the child ... now.

Arthur's arms tightened around her and his face drained of all colour. He really had to get her to St. Mungo's now. Fear gripped his heart. He could lose his wife and their child.

"Please, Molly, we have to get you to a healer," Arthur pleaded softly, tucking on his wife's arms to get her in an upright position. "please, Molly, for me ... for our child ..."

Molly groaned in agony but began to push herself up off the floor, leaning heavily on Arthur's supporting frame.

Pain struck again, a band of fire encircling Molly's waist. Her legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed to the ground once more. She lay against the door and forced her breathing to come more easily. She closed her eyes and tried to examine herself internally. Something was wrong. She knew about childbearing; after all she had seven children ... and a finished healer training. The baby was supposed to turn before it emerged, but Molly felt the head still high up. And the pains were coming too close together.

Molly listened to the others around her, but couldn't really make out their words since she was going in and out of consciousness. She had the feeling ... not she was certain that without help ... professional help she would die. Forcing herself back to full awareness, she struggled to her feet and paused while another circle of fire shot around her waist. She tried to take a step, but walking increased the pain. The child was definitely coming.

And then she heard a sound that chilled her; the angry growl of a werewolf ... Fenrir had come to again.

She had to get away from this dark place, away from this crazy man. So she moved slowly, going along the wall, stopping when the pain was too great. Perspiration broke out on her face. Bands of pain flew down her legs.

Molly was immobilized with pain. Her breath came in quick gasps. She wished Poppy were there. There was comfort knowing that Poppy was familiar with handling pain and healing wounds ... even if not exactly delivering babies.

Suddenly Molly's legs couldn't carry her anymore. She slumped to the floor and lay back against the wall. She put her hands on her abdomen and felt the baby move.

Another pain, and then a rustling sound, and heavy breathing.

It was Arthur. "I know I won't be much of a help," the dear man said anxiously, "but I'm all you've got."

"The baby is coming now, Arthur."

"I'll go and send one of the boys to St. Mungos ..."

"No," Molly said, catching his wrist. "There's no time. Arthur – you will have to help me. Your cloak ... spread it beneath me."

Arthur looked back at the others. He couldn't imagine one of the others being able to get a healer to them in time and knew that healer would ask questions ... questions they couldn't answer.

"Hurry," Molly said.

Arthur moved quickly.

When Molly suddenly cried out, Arthur lifted Molly's skirt. He froze.

Two tiny feet, pale and unmoving, had emerged.

Molly cried out again; Arthur stared with wide eyes. The baby's feet had protruded a little and then receded.

"Take hold of it," Molly said. "The next time ... take hold of the baby."

Arthur reached down and took careful hold of the tiny feet.

With the next contraction, he gave a gentle pull, but the baby didn't move. Arthur thought there was too much blood.

Molly gave another sharp cry, and when Arthur saw that the baby made no progress, he remembered his little brother, and how his mother had given birth to him.

Suddenly he was on his feet, searching frantically for his wand in his robes until he found it. Then he dropped to the ground and blasted a hole in it.

"Arthur ..." Molly gasped. "What ..."

Arthur pulled of Billy cloak roughly and spread it inside the wide, deep hole. He went back to Molly and helped her to her feet. "Over here," he said. "Quickly. Charlie help me hold your mother ... Bill you too."

They staggered together to the hole Arthur had blasted. Arthur steadied Molly as she knelt over the hole. The boys hesitantly ... and more than a little scared ... shuffled over and squatted to either side of their mother.

"Now," he said.

Molly's thighs rippled with strength as the next powerful contraction gathered momentum. Arthur watched for the baby.

"Again," he said.

Molly's fingers dug into her sons' shoulders as she pushed. And two tiny legs appeared. Letting go of Molly, Arthur quickly reached down and took hold of the cold limbs. "Again," she said. "It's coming!"

It took several more pushes, and then finally the baby was out. Arthur caught it and he saw that it was a blue-tinged and wrinkled little girl, who shivered but did not cry.

As Molly sank to the ground, Arthur quickly rubbed the folds of Bill's cloak over the baby's body to get the blood circulating. He sucked the mucus out of its nose and mouth.

"Arthur? Breathe? Wh-what's wrong with my daughter?"

"Our daughter isn't breathing."

He accented "our" angrily, but immediately regretted it. Molly cried out in pain and continued sobbing once the pain had subsided.

"Oh, God, Arthur, I'm so sorry. So sorry ... S-s ... so sorry." She sobbed. "Arthur, I'm sorry. I love you, I love you so much, I'm so sorry." Her face was red, as were her eyes, and she bit her lip before letting out another sob.

"Molly, I ..."

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry, so sorry ..." She took in a deep breath, and in hysterics, tried finishing her thought. "P-p-leas-e fo-forgive me, please please, Ar-Arthur please. I'msosorrypleaseforgivemeplease," she begged, holding her arms tight around herself.

Arthur held his wife tight with his one arm and kissed her head.

"Molly, it's alright. It's ok. I forgive you, it's alright. I just want to know why you didn't tell me. I ..."

"She told me first, that's why, Weasel," Fenrir spoke cunningly. "She wanted to tell her real love first, that was knocked up. Can't believe she's having another one of your annoying, bratty, red-headed, demon spawn children."

Arthur rested their child on his wife's chest before standing violently and holding his wand against Greyback's chest.

"Don't speak about our children that way, you filthy beast. You've no right to talk about them that way! It takes one to know one, so you are ultimately making a fool of yourself."

Fenrir pushed him away but Arthur was quicker, grabbing the werewolf's arms, he pushed him away instead and shot another curse at him. Falling backward, Fenrir hit his head on the stone wall and slumped against it, unconscious. Arthur hesitated only a moment before killing him. Turning back to his wife as she called out for him, Arthur ran toward her, falling down on his knees at her side.

"What's wrong, Molly?"

"We have to get her to St. Mungos. Now. She'll die if we don't, Arthur. Please."

"But I have to gather you first ... How do you want me to carry you? Will you carry her while I hold you?"

"Arthur, don't worry about me, just get the baby to the hospital." He looked at her and she glared at him. "Now."

He nodded and grabbed the baby. Kissing Molly quickly, he tore out the door, yelling for Kingsley, Alastor and his children to tend to Molly while he went to St. Mungo's. He had asked Remus to watch her too, but instead he apparated after Arthur after he had.

He knew Greyback was dead. Molly would be safe; but his friend needed someone too.

At St. Mungo's, Arthur ran down the hall as quickly as he could to the Welcome Witch. Yelling for help, he ran in front of everyone else in line, ignoring their angry remarks.

"I need help please. My wife, she just had our child, and she's not breathing."

"Your wife or the baby?"

"MY BABY!" he hollered, causing everyone to jump.

The Welcome Witch nodded and called for assistance, telling everyone they would be helped shortly, and telling Arthur to follow her. He did so quickly and handed his child to the healer she had brought him too. Watching as they took her away, he leaned against the wall before sliding down it to the floor. He hadn't even known he would have a new daughter ... and now he was terrified he would lose her.

Remus slowly walked over to Arthur, sitting down beside him quietly. "I'm sure the little one will be fine, Arthur," he tried to console his friend.

Arthur swallowed dryly and nodded ... but his heart wasn't convinced. His heart was sure he would lose his baby girl. His heart was afraid he would also lose Molly. For the first time in his life Arthur was afraid ... and this time there was no Molly telling him everything would be alright in the end as long as they stuck close together as a family.

He swallowed convulsively again and rubbed his fist over dry eyes, in a vain attempt to stop the burning of unshed tears.

Remus touched Arthur's shoulder lightly, afraid that Arthur would experience an emotional breakdown if brought back to reality.

Molly moaned faintly as another strong pain surged through her body. She knew that it wouldn't be long before it ended. Her body was weakening by the second. Each breath she took was more ragged as the one before.

She couldn't bare to look up at her sons, who were mumbling assurances to her that she could hear only faintly.

She wasn't scared for herself ... if for anyone, it was for her child.

A child she would never see grow up.

She had faith Arthur would look out for their baby, though. After he got past ...well ... her not being there for him or their kids. Which, Molly knew, was something he would most likely never get past ... this gave her a momentary surge of strength. She had to keep fighting ... for Arthur.

Looking up at her sons, she saw tears in both of their eyes for the first time in their lives.

"Mum," Fred whispered, rubbing her arm. "It'll be alright, Mum. It'll be ok. Once Kingsley makes sure there are no other Death Eaters we can apparate, and we'll take you to the hospital. They'll take care of you, Mum, and Dad will be there waiting for you."

She shook her head, holding her own tears at bay.

"It's not going to be long, boys," she whispered, leaning her head against George's shoulder. "I love you both, you know that."

Fred pulled his lips into a tight line and shook his head slowly. "No ... No, Mum, you're not going anywhere. You can't go ... not on our watch," he tried, smiling. "Dad will kill us." He chuckled through his tears, trying to keep her thinking happily ... keep her mind off the pain ... off the internal failure, and struggle.

"No he won't." She reached her hand up to touch the side of his cheek. "He'll understand, sweetheart ... Don't let him dwell on me, please. Please help him find someone else ... Help him with your new sibling ... And help your other brothers ... and Ginny ... Keep them laughing, and moving on ... and make sure they know I love them so much. Please. ... And George, you're so sensitive ... I see it in everything you do with your life ... But try and be strong ... and Fred, don't be overly strong ... and both of you need to talk about me ... Arthur too ... Don't let my child go without knowing who I was ... and that I love them just the same as you all."

Fred nodded helplessly as George rested his head in his hands, leaning against his Mum, curling up near her like he used to as a child. Fred did the same and Molly was reminded of the twins doing this their first birthday ... the first anniversary of the death of her twin brothers ... She smiled ... She saw them waiting for her already.

Arthur couldn't sit anymore. He was slowly but surely going stir-crazy in this place. Pacing the hallway in front of the OR his daughter was in, was not doing anything to reduce his stress and frustration.

"What is keeping them so long?" he asked for the thousandth time.

Remus tried not to sigh in exasperation and shrug his shoulders, but instead stay calm for his long-time friend. "I'm sure they are doing all they can for your daughter."

Arthur nodded shortly but without really conviction.

"And besides, think of it that way, if they haven't come out yet, they haven't ..." Remus' voice died away. There was no need to aggravate his friend even more. How stupid of him to make that slip!

"They haven't what?" Arthur yelled, reaching Remus in two strides and grabbing him by the lapels.

"They haven't ... well, given up on her yet either," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Oh my God, please, no!" Arthur moaned.

His hands slackened again and he sank to the ground, sobbing. How would he be able to face Molly if their little girl didn't survive? How could anybody face their wife with the news that their baby had died? How could any mother overcome that grief and heartache?

Trembling from head to toe, a young assistant healer observed the heart-broken father and the friend of the family. She would have to give Arthur Weasley the news that his daughter was out of life-threatening danger but still in intensive care, due to her irregular heart-beat and the not yet fully inflated lungs. The other healers were still fighting for the little girl's life, but Katie had been sent out to inform the father about the child's condition and reassure him that they were doing everything to save her.

"Mr. Weasley?" she asked quietly, while stepping forward.

Immediately the men's heads snapped around to face her and Katie instinctively took a step back, quiet frightened by their red-rimmed eyes, set back deep into their sockets.

"Mum?" Fred was shaking his mother, and George stood, looking down on her, his eyes still filled with tears. "MUM!" Fred screamed. "Oh, God. George ... George. You try." He looked up at his brother helplessly.

"Try what?" George asked, tears cascading down his cheeks. "She's gone, Fred." His brother held their mother tight, sobbing onto her shoulder. George had never seen Fred cry. "She's gone," he repeated, trying to make himself believe it, as he dropped to one knee and rubbed his brother's back.

Katie had finally mustered up her courage to tell Arthur Weasley that his daughter was out of danger. He had hugged her tightly to him and had not let her finish the prepared speech.

"Thank God, she is fine!" he shouted again and again euphorically.

"Mr. Weasley, let me down," Katie tried anew to get his attention. "There ..."

"She will live!" Arthur yelled, right into Katie's left ear, causing her to wince in pain. "Oh, that is wonderful. You are her life-saver. ... Oh, what is your name?"

"Er, Katie ..." she stammered out before Arthur whirled her around.

"And that's what our little brave girl will be named," he vowed. "Wait until Molly hears this pretty name we picked out for her," he added, not knowing that Fred and George were bent over their mother's cold, lifeless body.

THE END

A./N.: Don't worry, guys, ther will be a sequel to this story. Arthur dealing with eight kids ... should be fun. ;) And dealing with his guilt and anger ... should be less funny. :(


End file.
